


Just Fine (Billy Hargrove x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Billy skips school to check up on his sick girlfriend, Y/N.





	Just Fine (Billy Hargrove x reader)

With the fever and constant coughing, my mom thought it was best for me to stay home for the day. As I was tucked in my blanket starring at the ceiling, I heard footsteps coming from downstairs. My head instantly shot up, covers falling off my face and half my body. Everyone was out the house except for me and I wasn’t expecting any visitors. 

Footstep approached closer and closer as the seconds went by; I froze, not being able to process what to do. The door creaked open as Billy popped his head into my room.

‘Oh my gosh. You scared the shit out of me.’

Billy chuckled, ‘Sorry, thought you might be sleeping so I tried to stay quiet. How’ve you been baby?’

'I’ve just been in bed all day. Was class dismissed early or something?’

'No, I skipped.’

'Billy!’

He shrugged, 'What? Algebra can wait. I needed to see if my girlfriend was alright.’

'That’s sweet but you know how much I want you to be in school.’ He sat on the edge of the bed right next to me.

'An hour isn’t going to change anything.’ He smiled innocently.

I rolled my eyes as I playfully hit him, 'Fine but next time don’t skip class okay?’

'Alright. I bought you something by the way.’ Billy pulled out chocolate from his grocery bag. 'Your favorite.’

I beamed, 'Thank you, thank you. C’mon lay in bed with me.’

Billy took his shoes off, jumping into bed right beside me. ‘Can we watch a movie or something?’

'Only if you promise me you’re going to school right after this.’

'Of course.’ He sighed. 'But only if I get a kiss.’

'Billy, I’m sick.’

He smirked, 'It’ll be fine. Worst case, I can use it as an excuse to skip school.’


End file.
